lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell is the daughter of Mace, and Aleria Tyrell making her a member of House Tyrell . Margaery Tyrell has three siblings in Garlan, Loras, and Willas Tyrell of whom Garlan was a hero of the Battle of Tree Hill, her brother Loras is a renowned tournament knight who was badly injured during the Fall of Tree Hill and is now engaged to Michelle Trachtenburg of House Lovie, and her oldest brother Willas died during the same fight that injured her brother Loras. Margaery was for the majority of her life very close to Brooke Scott, and this relationship only splintered as Brooke decided to continue a relationship with King William Lovie III. , which Margaery thought would only lead to Brooke being hurt. Margeary Tyrell would become bitter towards Brooke, and in that wanted to grow within her family and make them proud so she begin communicating with Alice Lovie of whom she told about the affair and the scope of the relationship between Brooke and William. Margeary was the one that would spread rumors around that Brooke was trying to have Bella killed as she believes that this will cause William to finally end things with Brooke and she can become the better of the two friends. The split of the two was completed when after all the whispers Margeary had fed to Alice Brooke would kill herself and Margeary lost her best friend in that moment. History Early History Margaery Tyrell was born as the youngest of the 3 children of her parents Mace Tyrell II. and Aleria Tyrell. She grew close to Brooke Scott following the two's involvement in a wedding ceremony. This close relationship would continue for the vast majority of their youth and Margaery also grew close to Nathan Scott with whome she silently engaged in a sexual affair for many years. The Affair This affair came to define Margaery Tyrell and when Nathan begin to become attached to Haley she grew depressed but Nathan suprisingly did not stop seeing Margaery and soon Margaery came to believe that Haley was a bad person who was stealing Nathan from her. This belief led to Margaery pretending to be Haley's friend and the entire time she was giving Haley a poison that caused her to constantly miscarriage any pregnancy she had. This caused a dramatic fall in the love of Nathan and Haley and led to Nathan moving more and more towards Margaery. A Scott in Fogtown Nathan Scott would be sent to Fogtown as a young man alongside Maegary Tyrell where they were meant to be educated by the Highports for several months. His time there ended after constant fights with Robin Highport and he and Maegary returned to Tree Hill alongside Robin`s father of whom supported Nathan over his own son and heir Robin Highport. The Journey Main Article : The Journey End of Brooke and Margaery With Nathan now with a child Margaery found herself more depressed then ever, and to cope with this she attempted to help her best friend Brooke through her struggles but she found she didn't have the patience that she once did to be around Haley anymore. Because of this, and as much as it pained Margaery she made up an excuse that she didn't respect what Brooke was doing with the King and because of this she didn't want to spend time with her anymore. Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Relationships Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott Margaery Tyrell and Brooke Scott made quick friends and in time they were practically inseperable. The two's relationship even survived the destruction of Tree Hill without losing any of the love the two had for eachother. The death blow would come when Brooke told Margaery that she planned to continue her relationship with Andrew even after Andrew married Bella Swan. Margaery hounded Brooke to let her love for Andrew go, but no matter what she said Brooke always rejected her appeals. The situation would fall completely apart when Brooke discovered she was pregnant with Andrew's child. For Margaery this was the final straw. "She'll always be my best friend of that I have no doubt. But I refuse to watch her follow the King around like some love sick puppy." -Margaery Tyrell Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Margeary Tyrell had a crush on Nathan Scott for years and when she became friends with Brooke Scott she finally found her way into the heart of Nathan who became completely overcome with lust over her to the point that he and her had sex while Brooke was asleep in the bed beside them. This was the beggining of their affair but it wasn't the end as even though Nathan got together with Haley he could never forget about Margaery and she and he became silently the most people to eachother. As Nathan and Haley drifted apart the two fell back together and the only thing that Margaery couldn't understand was why she wasn't pregnant yet of which would provide her with the one thing that Haley could not give him. When Haley got pregnant her dreams were crushed as Nathan decided to give their marriage another shot but by this point she was emotionally gone and it didn't take Nathan long to return to Margaery of whome tried everything to become pregnant with his child. Category:House Tyrell Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Goth Category:Human